Shape-Shitter
"It was me all along!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha (sob)" - The Shape-Shitter Info The Shape-Shitter is an evil shape shifter from video game dimension as ancient as the originators. It is believed the Shapeshitter was created when Smee made the mistake of shitting out one of his sentient poops in video game dimension. This creature was able to change it's form and appearance. It first showed up in the Lego serction of Video Game Dimension. During Harmono's life as Hulk he angered the Shape-Shitter for his interferance in video game dimension and they became fierce arch enemies. Although Harmono did not know the Shape-Shitter's true identidy until recentally, and thought he had multiple foes. The Shape-Shitters forms had one thing in common, logically they all came from video game dimension. Evil Hulk from Fable, Bowser from Mario, Homer from The Simpsons Hit and Run. The Shape-Shitter possessed the Gate Crystal, which created a barrier to video game dimension. He took on a powerful form called the Master Gate Keeper to try and get the Lurtzonians to stop their interferance and caused Armageddon 1. The Shape-Shitter once posed as a sentient Oreo cookie claiming to be god, and then turned into Donkey kong, but this was just due to boredom. The Shape-. The Shape-Shitter breifly tried to replace Harmono as Hulk, becoming "Ben Huskins" in The Movies section of Video Game Dimension but this plan failed. The Shape-Shitter's most nefarious scheme was to take the form of Lady Grey in Fable dimension and trick Harmono into thinking he was one of his wives. Harmono believed Hulk Hulk the resulting child to be Harem-Woman's when it was in fact the Shape-Shitter's.The Shape Shitter thought this would allow him to manipulate Hulk Hulk, taking the form of "Bruise" and "The Crawler" in video game dimension. However Hulk Hulk turned out to be to unpredictable. The Shape-Shitter tried instead possessing Arc-Rhino as The Crawler in Fable 3, but by coincedance Hulk Hulk decided to kill Arc-Rhino so the ploy was a failure. The Shape-Shitter tried to interfere with the politics of the gods. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 section of Video Game Dimension he took on a from called "Blood Bear" trying to fool the gods into believing he was one of them. He also briefly took over the Lurtz World government posing as a mythological god "Bariah". This ultimately lead to the Shape-Shitter's downfall when his "father" Smee discovered his plot. Already enraged at the time over Juacqee cheating on him with a dream entity "Ramses" she created, Smee was very angered by the impersonation of gods and punished the Shape-Shitter severely. First Smee permanently trapped The Shape-Shitter in video game dimension. Then as overseer Smee ensured that every one of the Shape-Shitter's plots would fail. Smee decided this was a suitable punishment. Smee kept the fact the Shape-Shitter could never succeed to himself for amusement, so the Shape-Shitter still tries various schemes. The Shape-Shitter usually takes the form of the main villain of a video game.